peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Brighton
Brighton is a seaside resort and the largest part of the City of Brighton and Hove situated in East Sussex, England. Historically in the Rape of Lewes in Sussex, Brighton forms a part of the Brighton/Worthing/Littlehampton conurbation. Brighton's location has made it a popular destination for tourists, renowned for its diverse communities, quirky shopping areas, large cultural, music and arts scene and its large LGBT population, leading to its reverence as the "gay capital of the UK." Brighton attracts over 8.5 million visitors annually and is the most popular seaside destination in the UK for overseas tourists. Brighton has also been called the UK's "hippest city", and "the happiest place to live in the UK". Links To Peel Peel would often travel to Brighton to see gigs and DJ at his roadshows and once travelled to the city to review a Radio 1 Road Show for the Observer newspaper.Margrave Of The Marshes, Corgi edition, p103.On occasions Peel would take part in the London to Brighton road bicycle racesRefer to 18 June 1984, 16 June 1986 and Margrave Of The Marshes, Corgi Edition, picture between pages 416 and 417.and in 2001, he made a special visit to the city when his daughter Alexandra graduated from university. In November 2003, he presented shows from Brighton as part of the One Live festival - and lost his glasses in the process http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/06_November_2003. Many artists from the city were played on his shows and some recorded sessions, including several bands first heard on the Vaultage series of compilations on the local Attrix label. One Brighton band Peel was eager to sign up when he owned Dandelion records was Rancid Cyril & His Mighty Balloons, on the basis of their unique name rather than their musical output. Long-time Brighton residents known by Peel include Annie Nightingale, Nick Cave and Fatboy Slim. After Peel's death, a mural portrait of him was painted on the wall of the Prince Albert pub, opposite the entrance to Brighton's Toy and Model Museum at Frederick's Place. In 2013, the artwork evolved into a larger collage of deceased pop icons, with Peel featuring alongside musicians such as Jimi Hendrix and Marc Bolan. Among other tributes to Peel, Brighton & Hove Albion fan Attila The Stockbroker fondly recalled the side twice unexpectedly knocking Liverpool out of the FA Cup in the 1980s and the DJ beginning his next show with the soothing sound of seagulls (the team's nickname), followed by a burst of machine-gun fire.http://www.attilathestockbroker.com/johnpeel.html Session Artists The following artists from the Brighton area recorded sessions for the John Peel Show: *14 Iced Bears: (2 sessions, 1986-87) *Attila The Stockbroker (2 sessions, 1982-83) *Chefs: (1 session, 1981) *Dave Clarke: (6 sessions, 1994-2004)Sessions total includes DJ mix at Keeping It Peel night on 16 December 2004, as listed by Ken Garner in The Peel Sessions. *Clearlake: (1 session, 2000) *Dodgems: (1 session, 1979) *Electrelane: (1 session, 2004) *Lianne Hall: (4 sessions, 2000-04) Originally from Bradford, Hall relocated to Brighton in 2000. Her fourth session was a collaboration with Caroline Martin. *Helen And The Horns: (3 sessions, 1983-84) *Huggy Bear: (2 sessions, 1992-93) *Lolita Storm: (2 sessions, 1999-2000) *Molesters: (2 sessions, 1978-79) *Nicky & The Dots: (1 session, 1979) *Peter And The Test Tube Babies: (1 session, 1980) The group hailed from the town of Peacehaven, 6 miles to the east of Brighton. *Pico: (1 session, 2003) *Piranhas: (3 sessions, 1979-80) *Popguns: (2 sessions, 1990) *Shitmat: (2 sessions, 2004) *Skat: (1 session, 1982) *Cristian Vogel: (2 sessions, 1995-98) Born Santiago, Chile. Attended the University of Sussex and active in Brighton electronic music and club scene of 1990s. *Wreckless Eric: (2 sessions, 1977-78) Eric Goulden, aka Wreckless Eric, hailed from Newhaven, adjacent to Peacehaven. Brighton Compilations (LP – Vaultage 78 - Two Sides Of Brighton) AttrixSee Peel's enthusiastic review in Sounds (3 Feb. 1979). *21 December 1978: Devil’s Dykes: Fruitless *09 January 1979: Devil’s Dyke: Plastic Flowers *09 January 1979: Piranhas: I Don’t Want My Body *10 January 1979: Parrots: Larger Than Life *11 January 1979: Piranhas: I Don’t Want My Body *15 January 1979: Piranhas: I Don't Want My Body *16 January 1979: Piranhas: Virginity *16 January 1979: Nicky & The Dots: I Find That Really Surprises Me *18 January 1979: Dodgems: Lord Lucan Is Missing *22 January 1979: Nicky & The Dots: Girl Gets Nervous *29 January 1979: Vitamins: New Town *06 February 1979: Piranhas: I Don't Want My Body *22 February 1979: Dodgems: Lord Lucan is Missing *24 October 1979: Dodgems: Lord Lucan Is Missing *03 December 1979: Peter & The Test Tube Babies: Elvis Is Dead *25 March 1994: Dodgems: Lord Lucan Is Missing *26 March 1994: Piranhas: I Don't Want My Body *09 April 1994 (BFBS): Dodgems: Lord Lucan Is Missing *17 October 2002: Piranhas: I Don't Want My Body *09 September 2003: Dodgems: Lord Lucan Is Missing (LP - Vaultage 79 (Another Two Sides Of Brighton)) Attrix *19 December 1979: Golinski Brothers: Bloody *02 January 1980: Golinski Brothers: Bloody *02 January 1980: Lillettes: Hey Operator *07 January 1980: Vandells: Bank Holiday *09 January 1980: Chefs: Food *10 January 1980: Golinski Brothers: Bloody *21 January 1980: Lillettes: Nervous Wreck *30 January 1980: Golinski Brothers: Bloody *20 March 1980: Chefs: Food *27 March 1980: Lillettes: Nervous Wreck *22 July 1994: Lillettes: Hey Operator (LP- Vaultage 80: A Vinyl Chapter) Attrix *15 December 1980: Emma Sharpe: Motorway *16 December 1980: Mockingbirds: Money *08 January 1981: Mockingbirds: Money *28 January 1981: Birds With Ears: Head In My Bag (CD - Attrix Records - The Vaultage Punk Collection) Anagram *23 October 1997: Lillettes: Hey Operator (EP - Brighton Crawl) Melting Vinyl *08 December 1998: Bette Davis & The Balconettes: Big Pussy Sounds See Also *Golinski Brothers: Two copies of the band's 'Bloody' single were found in John Peel's Record Box. First released on the Vaultage 79 Brighton compilation LP, the song also featured in the 1980 Peelenium. *03 January 1990: Seagulls, The Old Brighton Blue (Flair 1989: The Other World Of British Football, 2xLP, Confection) *29 October 2004 (Annie Nightingale): "He (Peel) once came to my house when Liverpool were playing Brighton & Hove Albion. It's when I lived in Brighton, and a member of my family got him a ticket to the match. But, having bought it in Brighton it was obviously in the Brighton & Hove Albion supporters end. And he went 'If I'm recognised as a Liverpool supporter in the Brighton & Hove Albion end, I don't know what's going to happen'. Then he realised he'd parked his car in Brighton that had a Liverpool FC sticker on the back of it. And that could have been another problem." External Links *Wikipedia *Brighton & Hove City Council *Punk Brighton ;Footnotes Category:Places Category:Maps Category:Compilations